


Stored for the night

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hasetsu, Onsen On Ice, lodging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 20:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Okay he didn't expect Victor to pick up his bags and go back to Russia the moment he arrived, but he definitely also did not expect to have to stay in the same place as him. And in a storage room attached to a banquet room no less.That the banquet room is used as Victors bedroom just makes it worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29 of my 365FF challenge
> 
> After re-watching YOI and looking at things on Tumblr I suddenly realized that the room Mari prepares for Yurio, is the storage room attached to Victor's 'bedroom'. This story came to be from that. :}

Yuri drops his suitcase in the small room that woman has led him to. Her English might not be as fluent as her brother's but he gets that this is his room for the remainder of his stay. As if he wants to be here any longer than absolutely necessary. He may only be 15 for a little over a month, but he has no intention of letting anybody treat him like a child. And as far as he can see, putting him in a room which only entry is accessible solely through the room of somebody else, is doing exactly that.

He told her that he was well capable of taking care of himself and would have liked a more secluded room. At which she dared to inform him that as a minor, he was not allowed to stay unattended. Stating that as Victor is his senior, he should be safe here. She simply shook her head a definite no when he tried to insist that a room meant for other guests would be just fine. The shock when she informs him that, yes, they have rooms for people to stay but as there are no locks on any of the doors and drunken guests could wonder in unannounced this arrangement is best. What kind of place doesn't have bloody locks!!

Well after going about the place, he has to conclude the answer to that is an onsen/traditional inn. He could look for other lodgings but this town does seem a bit dead to the public. Why did that stupid Pig have to live in such a retarded place. How could Victor seem so at ease here, this is far below their standing. He slumps on the futon that was laid out for him. Maybe he should sent Mila a text, see if she managed to treat his cat right. He wish he could have taken her with him. He rolls on his side, pulls his pillow against his chest and swears that he will make Victor come back to Russia with him.


End file.
